1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a new tube cutting device for cutting tubes, holding a reamer, and containing measuring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,358; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,577; U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,678; U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,886; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 375,239; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,335.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tube cutting device. The inventive device includes a base portion, having a facing wall, a back wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, a bottom wall and a top wall. A first bore in the base portion extends through the top and bottom walls of the base portion. A bar for mounting in the first bore has a first end and a second end. The bar has a first and second of opposing wall. The bar is slidably mounted in the first bore such that the second opposing wall faces the facing wall. A first slot in the bar extends into the second end of the bar. A circular knife for cutting a tube is rotatably mounted in the first slot of the bar. An arm portion is fixedly coupled to the first wall of the base portion. The arm portion has a generally J-shaped configuration. A plurality of rollers adapted for rolling contact with an exterior surface of the tube are rotatably mounted in an interior surface of the arm portion.
In these respects, the tube cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting tubes, holding a reamer, and containing measuring devices.